Hope
Hope is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, created by Flipline Forum member Colorinda. Appearance Hope has long, dark hair and wears a gray star tank with a black leather jacket, a blue knit hat, black and white pinstriped bottoms, and blue and white sneakers. She wears blue eyeshadow. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 On her way to winning the first KCP, Hope received more votes than: *Lizzy in Round 1 of the Tacodale Division (2,578-1,096) *Kya in the Tacodale Division Finals (2,742-758) *Emmy in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals (3,267-2,116) *Amber in the Final-Four (2,883-1,798) *Dice in the Grand Finals (4,396-2,675) Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *Provolone Star (No other toppings in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Long John with Strawberry Jelly) **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) **Countdown Crunch (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 Curly Fries (left) *2 Potato Skins (right) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Provolone Cheeses * 6 Meatballs, on the right half and the top left corner * 6 Bacon pieces, on the left half and the bottom right corner * 1/2 of meter * Sliced into 4 pieces. Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Well-done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Marinara Sauce *Well-done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Teal Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Frosted Flower Cupcake 2: * Dark Blue Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (all over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (all over) *8 White Chocolate Stars (inner ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (outer ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Chimichurri *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Ingredients unlocked with her * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Birthday Cake * In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ciabatta * In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Azul Ranch Taco. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 24 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 34 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia *Hope is the first fan-created customer to be used by Flipline Studios for their games. Order Tickets Hope Pasta.png|Hope's Pastaria regular order Hope's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hope's Freezeria To Go! Order Hope wish.png|Hope's Donuteria order during New Year Hope Donut.png|Hope's Donuteria regular order Hope Hopy.png|Hope's Wingeria HD order Hope PTG.png|Hope's Pizzeria To Go! order Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Hope's Cheeseria Order.png|Hope's Cheeseria Order Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! Order.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Hope star.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Cupcakeria HD.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD regular order Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee.png|Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Wish.jpg|Hope's Bakeria order Hopetmhc.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD Order during Christmas Hopetmh.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD Order Gallery Kingsleyhope.jpg|Hope, the Customerpalooza winner!!! Hope.jpg HopePerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Hope in Papa's Pastaria. Hope4.jpg|Perfect in Pastaria Hopeunlock.png|Unlocking Hope Hope2.jpg|Hope when she isn't a Star Customer Hope not pleased.png|Mad Hope Winners.PNG|Hope with all the other contestants of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013! Perfect Pasta for Hope 3.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta. Perfect Pasta for Hope 4.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta during Starlight Jubilee. Perfect Pasta for Hope 5.png|Perfect pasta for Hope (again) Gggggggger.PNG ,h.jpg|hope eat ice cream!!!! hope perfect.jpg|Even more perfect pasta for Hope. Geez, she's getting spoiled. Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Hope.png|Perfect Donuts for Hope Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.16.23.png|Hope is not pleased with the Sugarplum Infinity Loops Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Kingsley and Hope.png|Kingsley with his 1st Customerpalooza winner. hope in mai multe feluri.jpg Obrázek5.png|Yui and Hope Hope Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hope is happy with a perfect sanddwich! Hopeangry.png|Hope dislikes that sandwich Newbies.jpg|Hope, 3rd in line for cupcakes. Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png|Hope shares a perfect sandwich with Captain Cori Palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining together in Papa's Cupcakeria HD hope-displeased.png|Hope: "What the tail is this?" Franco: "These donuts are not what I expected them to be. Why did I have to come here with you Hope?" Server: "I'm sorry?" Customer gift 01.jpg Customer gift 02.jpg Customer gift 03.jpg Hope - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Hope Style B in Papa's Bakeria Hope Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Hope loves her perfect Peach Cobbler pie! Hope Perri.png|Hope is ordering with Perri Yui.PNG|Hope is accompanying Cooper while "Yui" is taking his order in Papa's Donuteria Fan Art HopeFanart.png|Hope drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum)|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=9333.45 I3wj1Ia.png|Made by MooseRelated Hope.PNG|Hope sprite edit by EightballPixels. 2dbqly1.jpg|Made by Aldo1504 hopecolor.jpg|Made by Kspoppy WelcomeYui.png|Made by SuperCub untitled_drawing_by_peggyandprudence-d6vncnb.png S8oNo27.png|hope is butter (Made by Colgatepony234) Hope papa louie.jpg|chibi hope by liselottelove Sem títulosad.png|Made by Almei on i-dressup Hope Sexy.png|Made by Almei Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Gisela.png|With Ember Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg Hope Kid.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:H Characters